WRATH OF MEDUSA II PART 1
by xenowriter
Summary: This takes place in the "Red Sky" series of TMNT old school. Timeline is during my TMNT/SWAT KATS Crossover. Timeline is a bit altered of course. This is dedicated to my longtime writer friend, Min Dee. Story inspired by the song, "Bed of Nails" By Circle of Dust.
1. Chapter 1

Medusa took the last swig of her Alurian drink. The one that the bartender highly recommended and the common favorite of the spaceport. The beverage was sweet, but not quite the best silently noted. But at least it would do. The small job she completed earned her a few creds and she needed to splurge on a little something for herself. Her mind was swirling over her next job. Not a normal client, but insisted he could provide her with more than creds. Most of the times, empty promises were cast aside, but the target and location allured her. Her employer said he could pay with Earth money, but it had no value where she was at. He also promised her weapons. Earth weapons were so low-tech, but had a great base for modification. She, of course, wouldn't burden herself with such a daunting task of that, but for the right price, she could sell the scrap to an arms dealer on the black market. She didn't disclose that the actual target would satisfy her payout. Of course, Titanus, wanted it brought back alive. She had no intentions of doing that. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were not only a thorn in Dredd's side, but also Titanus'. Dredd, the current alien resident of Earth, employed her months awhile back. An average pay was agreed upon, but she left before the job was complete. They had defeated her. Particularly one, Donatello. The brainiac mutant managed to thwart her ruse with the hologram projector that she had stolen from their friend. It was rather simple to capture the other three. Plus, Dredd didn't disclose that they ability to mutate randomly to much stronger larger beasts. If she knew that, she would have been more prepared to handle them and increased the required pay.  
No matter, she would be more prepared this time. She needed to catch Donatello alone and the fight couldn't be straight on nor simple trickery. She needed something more complex. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hard jab of a finger on her shoulder. "You stole my prisoner." The growl came from behind. Medusa didn't have to look back to see who it was. His foul stench pretty much gave him away. It was Gzse, the notorious Xioelo bounty hunter in this sector. Most of his kind didn't stray this far from their home planet, but sometimes jobs called to them. Gzse was about six feet tall with fur all over. Sharp canine teeth bared down in front of his face and his head resembled that of a large bat.

Medusa gave a haphazard shrug as she set her empty glass down. "Just business, boys. You were too far away from the target and I hate to be embarrassing to all of us and just let the Laiqe escape. What reputation would we have here if that happened?" She knew that Gzse was not alone. He was accompanied by his fellow crewmate, a rather large reptilian like alien known as Banzu. Medusa knew that he was more of the threat than Gzse. Both were armed no doubt. She didn't flinch her muscles. She had to time this precisely. Gzse had no intentions to let her go from the bar without a confrontation.  
The Xioelo bounty hunter hissed in resentment. She knew it was probably some curse word in his common tongue. He grabbed her shoulder roughly. "Face me, Medusa!"  
Medusa spun around quickly in her chair, grabbing his wrist and catching him off guard. She twisted the tendons his arm and used her momentum to flip him on his back. Before the Banzu had a chance to grab his weapon, she used her other hand to brandish her own and shot quickly. The laser striking him quickly in the head, killing him. His dead body fell back and crushed the table that was behind him. This alarmed the patrons of the bar. Several scrambled to put more distance between her and them, while others darted out. The bartender gawked as he saw what transpired in front of him. Medusa stepped on the already injured wrist of Gzse as he sprawled on the floor. Her foot pressing down on the torn ligament adding more pressure and inflammation. He howled in anguish. "Don't ever touch me." She finally diverted her gaze down at him. He trembled like a young pup and nodded his head quickly with a whimper.  
Making sure there was no others willing to try to take her down, Medusa pivoted on her heel to swipe her cred chit to pay her tab, and then left. After all, what kind of person would she be in leaving without paying?

After leaving the bar, she made her way through the zigzagged streets of the port to where the dealers were. Her route took her to the most common black-market vendors. She needed to find something with an edge for this next job. After all, this was personal and she had plenty of creds to be splurge if that meant taking Donatello down for good. How dare he insult her! She was not familiar with Titanus and didn't trust him. Though, she really didn't trust anyone she dealt with. Despite her own personal satisfaction from the job, she made a mental note while strolling through the shops that she would request half of the payment up front that he promised. Whatever that may qualify for.

Her eyes fell over the weapon suppliers. She was sure if the price was right, she could purchase a weapon that was powerful to just vaporize him. But this was personal. It had to have a certain finesse to it. She took a sharp right into the last vendor booth at the end of the block. The owner was an old friend and he normally managed to sneak in the best high-tech technology throughout the galaxy. He was a male humanoid, around her same height. His skin was a light blue with soft yellow eyes. He was bald on top with two parallel ridges across the cranium. He gave a slight wave when she walked in. "Medusa…well, well. What brings you here?"

"Save the pleasantries, Fyo. I'm in a hurry." She eagerly combed the area to see if anything caught her eye.

Fyo followed her glances, perplexed with her lack of chatter. "Something the matter? If you have heat, then get out. You know I don't like too much attention on my stuff." His voice lowered dangerously.

"Relax," Medusa chortled. "Nothing of that sort. I have a job that you would say that I'm quite eager to complete."

Fyo relaxed his composure and shook his head. "Fine." She could tell he didn't like to be unnerved. "What's the target? Maybe I could I suggest something."

Medusa scrolled the inventory kiosk. "Something he would never suspect…." Her voice trailed off as if she wasn't really addressing his question.

Fyo tilted his head. "You sound like you have attempted this before. Tell me about what you have."

The red headed alien scrunched her face. She hated to admit to when she failed before. "I had a hologram projector that I thought I would lure him out with. However, he was clever enough to not fall for it. My employer seems to know him so I can get info out on how to approach this.

"Hologram?" Fyo turned to grab something out of the back and came back promptly out. "What about this?" He held up a small device that resembled a wrist watch. This is a cloaking device. You can transform the image and voice to whatever you prefer. All you have to do is scan who you want to become and then activate the device once it's on your wrist."

Medusa almost felt her mouth salivating at what he was showing her. This was too good to be true. Donatello would never suspect this a second time and this seemed more advanced! Maybe with Titanus' help, she would fool him and perhaps have some fun first. "I'll take it!"

Fyo reclusively held the device to him as if he feared her snatching it away. "I managed to get this from someone outside this sector. I have no guarantee on how long it will work. Could be two quargons…could be four." He shrugged.

The bounty hunter shook her head fervently. She would risk it! "Just give it to me already."

Fyo hesitated as he looked at the device. "It won't come cheap."

"You know I'm good for it. I'm getting some Earth weapons from this deal. I was going to sell them to a scrap dealer, but you do know how modifications would work…" She smiled, hoping he would succumb to the bait.

Fyo rubbed his chin, pondering the deal. "Done and I want five thousand creds extra."

Medusa held out her chit. "I have two thousand on here. I can give you the rest when I'm done." She wasn't going to tell Fyo that she wouldn't get any money from this venture, but that was on a "need to know basis." The spaceport was blustering with jobs. She could easily pick up two as soon as she returned. That was if she decided to keep the device.

Fyo grabbed the chit with a frown. He didn't like partial payments, but a lot of customers didn't have at least half of the price on their own. He hated credits. Too many bad deals.

Medusa grabbed the prized device and let her fingers graze over it. "I will win this time." She laughed.

"Medusa," Titanus seemed to slur the last part of her name as his bright red eyes gazed at her on the vid screen of her ship. "I'm so glad you contacted me. I was afraid you were not going to take the job."

Her first intuition was to ask how he managed to get the information to reach her, but she decided not to press it. Dredd was on Earth and in the city of New York too. "I read your data. Your so called 'HAVOC' mutants failed you?" The word mutant came off her tongue as if it was vile. Where she came from, mutants were not liked upon. A shun to society. It seemed on Earth, it was the same. Somehow, mutants still thrived and apparently didn't like one another.

"My...associates," Titanus chose his words carefully she noted. She knew she prodded him a little. "Have had no such luck in defeating the turtles. I cannot accomplish my own tasks with them interfering. However, a month ago, an interesting event occurred.

"Such as?"

"It is better that I show you in person. I'll await your arrival." The vidscreen turned off.

Medusa rolled her eyes. She didn't like secrets. With a sigh, she checked the auto pilot and decided to shut her eyes. The rest would help prepare her.

"Why is she here?" Raptor blurted out angrily to Titanus as he saw Medusa standing there before them in the hall of their headquarters.

"Because I called her."

"An alien?" Amuck lifted his eye ridge. "Don't we have one already in the city."

"I see that your 'associates' do not agree to your leadership," Medusa pointed out squarely. The discord was almost amusement. "You have something to show me?"

Titanus motioned her to follow him to another room that housed the security camera monitors. His large mass wobbled as he walked in front. He made it to the console and brought up the feed from the date of reference. "A few months ago, my group stumbled upon a humanoid cat like creature. She appeared to be looking for someone. She denied being a mutant." He began to narrate as he brought up the frozen image of Felicia McFurry. Medusa noticed that the female he was referring to was cat like with blonde hair to about mid waist, blue eyes. She donned a black uniform that appeared to be non-uniform. A black mask was across her eyes. "She wouldn't support our cause, so I thought it would be in my best interest until I learn more about her to keep her here with me." He fast-forwarded the feed to another date. This time Felicia was no longer in her black outfit, but now wearing a garment that resembled what some females are forced to wear as part of the slave market. Very skimpy. She had a chain collar around her neck. Medusa resisted the urge to make a comment about her new attire. Fortunately, she never became prey for the markets but heard distasteful tales about them. She became curious as to how much of a prisoner this female was or a slave. Judging by his garments, Titanus made have had sexual desires towards her. Or perhaps, he was mocking her since she wasn't a mutant. But if not one, where did she come from? Medusa didn't recall any star systems that housed cat like humanoids. "One day, the turtle named Donatello, approached my group and expressed interest of rejoining." The large yellow caterpillar mutant continued. "I distrusted him of course, but it was more interesting to see the interaction between the two." He froze on the still image of Donatello looking at Felicia. Although he remained neutral, his eyes betrayed him. Medusa knew it was clear. He did have feelings towards her. A smirk slowly spread across her lips.

"Please do go on." She was already plotting his demise.

Titanus moved the feed to later the same date and it showed Donatello interacting with Felicia. He remained silent as the feed played with sound. Donatello and Felicia did miss each other and he almost seemed shocked that she was around. "The two did leave my compound."

Medusa looked at him as if she wondered how sloppy his organization was to have the cameras and clear the evidence, yet allow them to escape. "Is this female still around?"

"My mutants have encountered the turtles on several occasions since that time and she has not been around. I suspect she went back to wherever she came from."

"Perfect." Medusa began to set to work and unpacked her satchel to retrieve the device she purchased.

Titanus watched on. "How are you going to bring in the turtles, Medusa?"

"I will single them out, but this one," She pointed to the image of Donatello on the screen. "I will get him first. Rewind the footage of the cat when she first arrived." Puzzled, Titanus reluctantly agreed. Medusa used the device to capture the scan of the image and video to get the voice down.

Titanus exchanged looks with his mutant compatriots. "What's that?"

Medusa grinned as she slipped the device on her arm and hit the activation. She knew she should wait until she was on the hunt, but she wanted to try it out now. The image produced a flash that engulfed her and then seconds later, Titanus couldn't believe his red eyes! There in front of him stood Felicia McFurry donned again as her vigilante form, Ricochet. "Now, Titanus, I will capture Donatello for you." Medusa laughed in Felicia's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure you don't want to come with us, Donatello?" Carter looked up from where he was packing his duffle bag. To help them stayed focus on their training to control their mutations, Splinter recommended that they travel to the country for a week, and that also included Carter.

Donatello raised his protective goggles off his face as he lifted his head up from his work. "Hmm? Oh, I'm sure. I have too much to catch up. With Dredd not rearing his ugly head in a while, I figured now was the perfect time to get us equipped better." The resident turtle genius didn't wait for a response as he fixed his goggles back to continue his work.

"You all packed, Carter?" Leonardo holstered his book bag on his shell as he stopped at the entrance to Don's workshop.

"I think so." Carter zipped up his bag and stood back up. "I think it would be nice to get away from the city."

Leonardo noticed their friend's sharp reply. Something was wrong. He then looked past him with his brown eyes to see Donatello diligently working on at his work station. "Uh, Donatello. Are you ready to go? Michelangelo is getting the Turtle Van ready."

"I think I'm going to skip this one, Leo." Don stopped again. "I'll catch ya on the next one."

Leonardo looked at Carter uneasily and the dark-skinned man shrugged his shoulders in response. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here alone, Donnie. What if your mutation kicks in?" That's all they needed was to have a rampaging mutated Donatello stalking around the city while they would be miles away.

"We only mutate under high stress." Donatello said assuringly as he swiveled a bit in his chair. "I am calm. If there's any trouble by Dredd, I'll call you guys. I promise." He held up his right hand. "Turtle's honor."

The blue bandana turtle sighed. "Well, I guess if that's your decision. Just make sure you call us." He motioned to the other end of the lair with his head. "Let's go, Carter."

"Right behind you, Leo." Carter paused at the entranceway. "Stay safe, Donnie."

No sooner had they left, Raphael and Sango were at the doorway. "Let's go, Donnie! You can play with your gizmos when you return." Raphael grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm not going." Donatello flatly said as he tried to act like he was busy.

"Why not, dad?" Sango inched in the doorway some. "I thought you promised we could have daughter, daddy time."

"That's right." Raph's face lit up. He pushed Sango playfully in front of him. "We can't disappoint!"

"Next time." Don waved them off.

Sango bit her lip. "But dad."

"Next time, I promise." Donatello pulled his goggles back down over his face. He tried not to meet her gaze. It was hard to look at her, even if it had been awhile since Felicia left them yet again and returned to her home dimension where the SWAT Kats resided. The only reminder he had of her was Sango, their daughter. Donatello loved his daughter, but the pain that had stricken his heart would not flee him. No matter how busy he made himself.

Raph squared his jaw seeing the interaction. "You like to spoil everything. Come on, Sango." He ushered the tearful turtle away towards where everyone else was waiting for them.

Only when he heard the Turtle Van exit the lair did Donatello allow himself to exhale. He knew they were right. Even if Felicia was gone, Sango, was there. He already lost precious time from her for when the government took her away for testing. No one should be subjected to that. Yet, she did and she endured. The disappearance of Felicia and Sango in his life many years ago is what made him become colder and darker. Felicia re-entered months ago and vanished soon after. A painful reminder of the life he used to have and the life he could have had and shared with their daughter. Yet, she was torn. She could never decide on which world she wanted to be a part of. He did partly sympathize with her. She was attached to her world, her family in MegaKat City. The city needed her. Just as New York and his family needed him. He didn't think he could live permanently the rest of his days out in her world either. He wouldn't fit in and would still be an outcast. He and Raphael became weary of being outsiders all the time. They almost fallen to Titanus and the HAVOC mutants when they first got wind of them. Finally, a group that could accept them and they could be themselves. But Titanus had other plans by wanting to dominate the city and make the humans suffer. Even if the humans didn't understand, Donatello didn't wish any ill upon them.

After a few hours in the workshop, Donatello decided to watch some tv. Normally, there would be a debate on which show they wanted to watch. Leonardo always preferred a kung fu movie, Michelangelo wanted an action movie, Raphael liked comedy and Donatello loved anything with science. The tv time was divided up most of the time to resolve any issues. He managed to get through two episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation when he finally realized that he couldn't sit the rest of the night just laying around. He had to do something. "Some fresh air may help," He agreed out loud as he grabbed his bo. There was no harm in patrolling the streets.

The city felt calm and unlike itself. Donatello didn't know if this was a blessing in the skies or perhaps a "calm" before the storm. Turning towards Battery Park, he stopped in midstride when he heard someone beat boxing nearby. Looking up at one of the older apartment buildings to his right, he saw up on the third story there was a young male in his twenties, sitting on the window sill with one leg draped over the outside. His body in a relaxed sitting position with his head resting up against the window's edge. His hair was kind of messy and he brandished the torn jeans and a shirt that displayed some current punk rock band no doubt. Donatello wasn't up to speed on the recent band names in that genre. Wasn't his cup of tea. Trying to regain his focus, Don continued his patrol, but then overheard the man call from him above, "Whoa! Hey down there!"

Donatello flinched and looked up. "Uh, hey."

"Thought you guys went into hiding. Glad to see you didn't! Can I come down and join you? My name is Tommy!" The young male sat up straighter as if he had intentions to jump down if he had to.

"Oh…um…" The request made the purple-bandana turtle feel uncomfortable. "That's okay. I appreciate it though! I was just heading somewhere. Maybe, uh, next time?" He portrayed as much as a smile that he could fake as he could.

"It will only be a sec! Let me grab my jacket and I can come down the fire escape." Tommy quickly disappeared back into the apartment.

Groaning, Donatello, quickly dashed to the nearest alley to find another route. Luckily, he was accustomed to doing a quick "ninja vanish." Though the idea of a human for once wanting to like him besides his friends April, Irma and Carter, did make him smile inside. Burne and Vernon made their life trouble ever since the Channel 6 building got destroyed by Shredder and life with Dredd in the Big Apple wasn't no picnic either. They had to go up against a mutant strike team before. He really shouldn't be thwapping himself for going out in public. All the sneaking around was becoming tiresome to him.

********************  
After sticking to the back alleys and the shadows like he was trained on doing, Donatello paused at the entranceway of one alley that was about a block from the harbor. He could hear the water nearby. "Donatello." A distant, but familiar voice called out to him. A voice that seemed to not only awaken his senses, but his soul. Becoming alarmed, Don froze and tried to keep his heart from racing too quickly. He listened, but there was only the familiar sounds of the city.

Shaking his head, Donatello chuckled out loud. "I'm surely losing it."

Just as he was about to head back, he heard the voice again, but this time clearer, "Donatello." Looking in the direction that it came from, Donatello saw a form outline on the rooftops across the street. Almost in a trance, he exited the safety of the shadows and stepped closer to try to make out the outline. The voice was still, but his brown eyes never left her sight. Were they playing tricks on him? No, it was Felicia! The lighting from the streetlights and the skyline gave away her appearance as he got closer. Her blonde hair tussled from the wind. Her blue eyes hidden from her black mask that adorned her face. Her black vigilante uniform looked almost pristine.

"What are you doing here?" Donatello murmured to himself as he sprinted towards the fire escape to make his way up to the roof tops. He tried to keep his eyes on her as much as he could. He saw her step away from the ledge and out of sight. He panicked. "No! I'm coming! Just stay here!" He pumped his legs faster, but it felt like the building became taller.

Doing a flip upwards towards the roof top, he landed on his feet to realize he was standing there alone. There was no sign of Felicia. "What the-?!" He combed the area with his eyes. How did she quickly disappear like that? Then he saw her again! This time, she was standing on the nearby roof to his left. Her chilling silent form motionless, her face staring straight at him. Without a chance to question it, he charged in her direction. "Why are you evading me?" He asked in between breaths. "What's going on?"

Within seconds, he was at her side. Only three feet away. This time, he wouldn't lose her. She appeared guarded and stared straight at him as if she loathed him. At her hip was a blaster and one that he never seen before. He wasn't quite familiar with the guns in MegaKat City, but he never saw her carry one before. His dark eyes glanced up again once more to face her. "What is going on? You came back…" It was hard enough for her sudden departure last time, but to come back and act like you are a stranger or a foe. His mind raced to quickly assess the situation.

"Go away." She finally spoke icily. "I don't want a freak like yourself near me."

Donatello felt like he received a sucker punch to his sternum. A punch so hard that if it was physical, it would have cracked his rib cage and fatally wounded his delicate heart. "Licia? It's me, Donatello." He tried to reach out to take her hand, but she quickly recoiled.

Medusa inwardly grinned at the confused shellback in front of her. The idea was going so smoothly and the pleasure it brought her was even more rewarding than any creds she received in her career. She could easily kill him now, but this was sadistically too much of a chance to pass up! She had to take this further.

"Why did you return? Is everything okay?" Donatello continue to pride his lost love.

Medusa quickly thought back to what Titanus told her far and the video footage. She replied, "I decided to come back and join HAVOC."

Felicia didn't appear to be herself. Her demeanor was so withdrawn and cold as if she was a robot. Donatello's jaw dropped. "HAVOC?" His mind dashed to her rescue from Titanus and his mutants. Why would she go back? "This doesn't make any sense!" He shook his head defiantly. "This isn't you. I'm not sure when you came back or what Titanus said-"

"Look just leave me alone!" Ricochet began to run, but Donatello was fast on her heels. He grabbed her hand to stop her. Pivoting around on the ball of her foot, she grabbed her pistol that was holstered on her side and shot.

With his quick reflexes, Donatello darted to the right to avoid. The laser blast only inches away from his left upper torso. He pulled out his bo staff in a defensive posture. "Easy." He knew that Ricochet was torn about being with him or even seeing him, but why would she try to kill him? Something wasn't adding up! It had to be her. Her voice sounded the same. The attire was the same.

Ricochet shot at him again, but Donatello made no attempt to counterattack. Where did all the firepower come from that she was packing? The blaster was not from this world. Even when she came to his dimension, she didn't have it before, so what changed? He didn't know too much about the weapon manufacturing in MegaKat so he couldn't get any specifics. "What has changed?" Donatello clenched his teeth as he tried to continue to unlock the mystery in his head. His question was addressed to her, but he knew she wouldn't answer. Dredd didn't know about Felicia, and Titanus didn't have the technology to make a clone of her. Was she brainwashed? That was always a possibility…

Medusa loved how the turtle was stumbling to put it all together. Seeing him not wanting to fight made it even more amusing. She laughed whole heartedly as Felicia. "What's the matter, Donatello? Too afraid to fight me. What a pity."

The banter made Don tilt his head as he looked on in confusion. That was not Licia! If it wasn't her, then who was it? But he couldn't risk hurting her if he was wrong. "What about Sango?" He knew that this would give him the answer he wanted to know. Licia would never turn against her daughter. Her motherly instinct would kick in, no matter how much she claimed to hate him.

The question didn't seem to faze her. Instead, Ricochet just stared at him blankly before moving down the fire escape to the street below. "Let's have some fun." Medusa was really enjoying this. She needed to crush him some more. She let herself slip with the question of a being she had no information on, but she knew that whoever "Sango" was, it had to be of little significance. If it was, Titanus would surely knew about it. Seeing a vehicle coming down the street, Ricochet raised her arm and fired at the windshield. The glass shattered, spraying the debris into the cabin. The driver swerved, lost control and crashed into a street light. The light then in turn came crashing down on a parked car, setting off an alarm. Medusa laughed loudly in amusement. She saw another victim turning onto the street.

Donatello rushed down the escape after seeing the first strike. This was not Ricochet! Was she being controlled? If so, how would he get her back? Why would she have only a memory of him, but no memories of her daughter? Something wasn't adding up! She had to be an impostor! "That's enough!" He screamed as he used his bo staff end as leverage and thrusted himself forward in her direction. Once landed, he did a low swoop of his right foot, tripping her up. Not prepared for the attack, Ricochet fell to the ground with a thud. She looked at him in shock.

"How dare you, mutant!" Medusa glared at Donatello hard. Her rage making her blind to the fact that she was still in Ricochet's form. "You will pay dearly for that!"

Donatello stood his ground as he looked on. He recognized the persona now! It had to be Medusa! But how did she get Felicia's form and voice? No hologram projector would allow physical contact. "Just as I suspected. You're not Felicia! It's you, Medusa!" Donatello triumphantly pointed out.

Felicia's eyes became wide and she shook her head. "I-I don't know what you are talking about, reptile!" Medusa began to scramble. How did he figure it out? Wretched turtle!

Donatello grinned and shook his head as he continued to keep his defense up. "Forget it, Medusa. I'm onto your little trick!"

Infuriated, Medusa snarled as she reached over and deactivated the program on her wrist. Seconds later, her original form appeared. "How did you know?!"

"The slip-on Sango is what gave you away." Donatello replied matter-of-factly. "Who sent you? Was it Dredd again?" Could they go one day without the alien resident being involved.

"No. It was Titanus." She corrected him. She didn't care if there would be retaliation against the large worm. She resented this world and wouldn't plan on coming back. She was done being defeated. "I thought my little mind game would work! You bought it!" She was seething to get in the last laugh. "You should have seen your face."

Donatello fumed as he became firmly reminded of Felicia out of his life for good and how Medusa played this on him. Without even thinking, he let his mutation kick in. He growled loudly as the darker side of him took over. "Want to run that by me again?" His voice deeper.

Becoming frightened, Medusa backed away. "Not again!" She engaged her jet pack and took off before he could slash at her with his razor-sharp claws. "I'm done with this planet!"

Seconds later, the mutation defused and Donatello was back to his own self. His energy drained as he tried to hold himself up with his bo staff. "Whoa…didn't see that one coming. I hope that is the last time I have to see her." His mind flashed to the image of Ricochet on the rooftops and his eyes panned over to where the World Trade Center used to stand years ago before it was brought down. He remembered taking Felicia there on her first trip to his world before they were attacked by the terrorists. Now with them gone, it firmly reminded him that she was gone too. "I still miss you, Licia. I hope you are happy wherever you are


End file.
